Silver Lining
by Pamplemoussex.x
Summary: A small collection of one-shots, most of which focus on Robbie and Jackie. 03; Their night doesn't exactly go as expected.
1. Fortunately Unfortunate

**Author's Note: **_My first one-shot, it's actually a songfic, based on Katy Perry's Waking Up In Vegas. This is also my first attempt at romance which I am not good at; I am perhaps the least romantic person alive according to everyone that knows me._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Taggart, Robbie and Jackie, or the song this is based loosely on._

As a detective Jackie had learned to remain calm regardless of the circumstances. It took an awful lot for her to panic, and, in the past when she had found herself face to face with some of Scotland's most notorious killers she had barely batted an eyelid. She had lost count of the number of times her life had been threatened and still she had kept her cool despite how bleak things seemed. It was why others found her so dependable; she always appeared so calm that it made their problems feel miniscule, however, that was not the case that particular morning as she sat on the end of the bed with her head clutched in her hands.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut giving the impression that she were in some form of physical agony and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps like she had just completed a marathon. Her hands shook and she fought desperately to regain control, to become the calm woman she had been. He couldn't see her like that, she wouldn't let him see her in a state of panic, close to tears and tugging at her hair like she had went mad.

Behind her, the plain white sheets rustled the sound almost exactly like that of paper, as its sole occupant stirred and began to wake from a deep sleep. Although her eyes remained shut she listened intently placing his every movement, knowing that he was rubbing his hands across his eyes and sitting up in bed, squinting against the early morning sun's harsh glare that flooded into the tiny hotel room. Several seconds of silence followed before he noticed her sat there with her back turned to him and when he finally did the room temperature seemed to drop by several degrees.

The only sound in the room was their breathing which Jackie was all too aware of and immediately tried to slow her breathing but that only succeeded in making things worse.

"Jackie?" His voice was unsure like he couldn't quite make up his mind if what he was seeing was real or not. To be honest, she didn't quite believe it. "What are you doing in here?" he asked gruffly and slowly she opened her eyes and turned around to look at him. He was sitting up straight with his dark eyes fixed on her, searching her face in an attempt to understand what was going on. His arms were wrapped around his knees which he had pulled up against his chest and, despite being in such a grave situation she couldn't help but allow her eyes to drift over him, her eyes lingering on his bare chest longer than was necessary before making their way up to his face.

"I can't believe this is happening." There was a note of desperation in her voice and it didn't go unnoticed. She sighed and ran a hand through her short dark hair, saying, "This just can't be happening. I don't know how.." Her voice trailed off and she tugged at her hair while Robbie just looked completely baffled which wasn't uncommon and certainly was not helping her in any way.

"Robbie, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" She fixed him with her gaze and her stared back at her for what felt like an eternity but could only have been several seconds. "Robbie?" she urged praying that he would just laugh and tell her it was all a dream, or, scratch that, a nightmare.

Her colleague didn't offer a reply, only reached out to the nightstand where he grabbed a half empty packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Their room was a non-smoking room but he didn't pay any heed to the signs placed in every available space or to Jackie's annoyance which she made no attempts of masking, instead making a loud 'tsk' sound as she watched him inhale deeply before exhaling slowly, a thin trail of silvery smoke escaping from his parted lips.

"I'll take that as a no then," Jackie snapped. She turned away again and pulled at the large grey shirt she was wearing until it reached her knees.

"Wait a minute, I don't have any idea what the fuck is meant to have happened but I hope you're not insinuating that this is my fault." The temperature seemed to fall again and she looked over at him being met by a look of anger that she had only seen on rare occasions whilst dealing with suspects.

"Yes, actually," she retorted and got up off the bed feeling Robbie's eyes tracing her every movement. Again, she ran her fingers through her straight brown hair like it might offer some form of comfort. Several minutes passed between them in which neither of them spoke until finally she turned to face him and settled her hands on her hips. "This trip was all your fucking idea. 'Oh, Jackie, you'll love it,'" she imitated his voice poorly, pulling a face as she did so. "Just look where that's got us!"

Angrily he crushed the cigarette in a tumbler from the bathroom and threw the sheets to one side. Robbie's eyes were fixed on her as he stood up, clenching and unclenching his fists like he wanted nothing more than to hit something, or someone and if she was being honest Jackie felt the same way.

"Well excuse me for wanting to do something nice for my girlfriend," he said gruffly his eyes narrowing. "But you can't see that can you? Everything's bleak with you."

"Nice? This isn't nice Robbie," she corrected. "We're in another country, thousands of miles from home, we've got no money and you remember nothing!"

"I tried and that's a lot more than you ever do." He stooped down and grabbed a pair of creased black jeans from the off-white carpet which he pulled on over his shorts.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He fixed her with that same glare that could scare even the most hardened of criminals. "I don't think I need to explain." Regardless, he did, "I'm trying to do something nice, I wanted to make you happy, to get you away from Glasgow for a wee while. You work so hard and put up with so much that I just thought you deserve it, I'm sorry for being considerate." She frowned at the sudden sound of hurt in his voice, it was unexpected and she had to admit that she hadn't been expecting their reason for flying out to Las Vegas to be centred around her. For a moment she felt a tinge of guilt; he had put so much thought into their trip and she was being completely ungrateful, but that quickly dispersed and was replaced by rage again.

In an effort not to say something she would later regret she crossed to the window and looked out across the famous city with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She leant her head against the window and sighed loudly.

"I just can't believe it," she said softly feeling his eyes burning into her back. "We've been together for what? A month?"

He didn't reply and, confused she turned, resting her back against the glass window to see his expression changing. It looked like a light had suddenly clicked on and it would have been funny if they weren't in such a dire situation.

"We got hitched last night?" he questioned just to be sure. Jackie nodded and he frowned. "Wow, this is just…" he trailed off, unable to find a word to describe their current situation. "When I thought about marriage I never thought it would be by some guy dressed up like fucking Elvis." Jackie suppressed a tiny smile at his grave humour.

"You're absolutely sure?" She nodded again and gestured to the chair by the dresser where a pale yellow folded piece of paper lay. As thought not taking her word for it he crossed to the chair and unfolded the sheet and proceeded to scan his eyes over it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked once he had finished reading.

"I'm calling Stuart," was his immediate response. "He'll know what to do."

Jackie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And what exactly can he do? In case you've forgotten he's in another continent!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you got a better idea?" Robbie asked sarcastically, throwing the paper to the floor and crossing to the bed to retrieve a shirt. She didn't reply and he barked a laugh as he pulled a plain tight black shirt over his head.

She ignored him and quickly pulled on a pair of grey jeans that had seen better days. "This is your fault anyway," she told him, glaring at him as he sank down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Of all the places we could go you choose Vegas! You know what you're like with a few drinks in you," Jackie snapped and shrugged on a charcoal blazer over the baggy shirt.

"Well you could easily have said no," he reminded her.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should have. There are a lot of things I should have said no to." As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted them, but she kept her face expressionless as she marched towards the door. She needed to get away from him, to clear her head, if she had had money she would have been on the next plane back to Glasgow but luck clearly wasn't on her side.

The bed creaked as he stood. "The feeling's mutual," Robbie said coldly. She felt tears sting the backs of her eyes as her hand fell on the door handle but she said nothing.

The door was half open when Robbie next spoke. "Look, Jackie, I didn't mean that." She paused, waiting for him to go on. "I'm glad I have you, I don't regret any of the time I've spent with you; the only thing I do regret is not acting on my feelings sooner. I didn't mean anything I said, I love you and I need you."

"I know," she said softly. "I love you too. I honestly do, but just all this- I didn't-"

He cut her off by stepping forward and taking her hands in his. "I didn't want things to happen this way, I feel like such an idiot. I can't do anything right, and it's too late now."

"What do you mean?"

Robbie's eyes met hers again and gently he brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face, his fingertips lingering on her cheek. "For a smart woman you're pretty slow." He gave her a small smile which, despite having known her for over ten years, still made her heart melt. His hand moved to his pocket and she watched him anxiously as he emerged with a small blue box, immediately feeling her throat tighten at the sight of it.

"It's exactly a month today since we first got together, and I know it's soon but I am in love with you. You're all I think about, I want to be with you every minute of the day," he trailed off and bit his lip, suddenly looking saddened. "I _was _going to ask you to marry me, but I suppose I was a bit late."

Jackie smiled up at him before pressing her lips to his, their previous argument completely forgotten about. When they separated she asked, "Do I really have a choice?"

"What would you have said?" he asked, still holding the tiny unopened box in one hand.

She kissed him quickly again suddenly feeling happier than she had in months. "Yes, but it just so happens that I'm already married to this gorgeous Glaswegian detective."

His face broke into a smile. "That's a shame, isn't it? So, this other guy, what's he like? Smart, sexy, the man of your dreams, just guessing here."

"Try vain," she said with a laugh as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Maybe their trip wasn't such a disaster after all.

_Thank you for reading my very first one shot, hope you enjoyed it and reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm actually considering writing some more one-shots, most likely songfics again concerning Robbie and Jackie, only, of course if you like this. Criticism is also welcome._


	2. Opposites Attract

**Author's Note: **_I couldn't resist trying another one-shot. Again, it's based on a song, though only the first verse: I did have much more written in relation to the song but I thought I went a little off track so cut it down a little. Personally, I'm not a big fan of the song used, but a friend linked me to the video a few days ago and I immediately thought of Robbie and Jackie._

_AU, obviously, and I wouldn't normally write a teen story but the idea had been nagging at me for most of the day._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Taggart or any of the character's used, I do however, own the two OC's Lisa and Mark. Love Story belongs to Taylor Swift._

For as long as she could remember, Jackie had been adverse to formal gatherings, especially proms. The idea of throwing away money on an unnecessarily fancy dress that would undoubtedly never see the light of day after the one night didn't much appeal to her. Then there was the dancing; so utterly awful that it stood in a class of its own.

Sixth year prom had always been cause for great excitement amongst students and even teachers. It was the last time that many of them would never see each other before they went their separate ways to college, university and to work. Jackie, however, didn't share their excitement, and even sitting at her small round table she couldn't force a smile for the photographer who was racing around the large dining room taking pictures in rapid succession.

She watched in disinterest as her best friend Lisa returned to the table with three other overly excited girls trailing behind her, each one giggling louder than the last. Lisa took a seat beside her, immediately whipping a mirror out from her bag to check on her hair and make-up as did the other three girls while Jackie rolled her eyes and held back a sigh at their behaviour.

"You look fine," she reassured the smaller girl who flashed a pearly smile though didn't look at all convinced. She just shook her head at how appearance obsessed every one of them seemed to have become this evening.

"Thanks, Jackie," her friend replied. After what felt like an eternity Lisa dropped her mirror into her gold satin clutch bag which matched her strapless dress and looked around the crowded room at the students milling around; some were dancing together whilst others talked occasionally erupting into loud laughter. Suddenly her dark blue eyes lit up and, for lack of anything better to do, Jackie followed her line of sight her eyes finally settling on a tall boy with brown hair wearing a suit that was so perfect on him that it looked like it had been made specifically for him. He was standing casually with one hand in his trouser pocket chatting with a small group of boys from sixth year, all of which Jackie found to be irritating and obnoxious, much like the taller boy.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Jackie raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lisa.

"No," she scoffed. That was an outright lie but she didn't want to be grouped with the mindless girls who were infatuated with Robbie Ross.

"Seriously? Have you seen him?" Lisa questioned. "He's so fit."

Jackie's eyes fell on him again and as usual she spotted a small group of girls standing several feet away from him, all of them were whispering and giggling as they glanced at him like he was something special. It was honestly pathetic the way in which they all lusted after him, true, he was without a doubt the most attractive boy she had ever laid eyes on, surpassing the others in their year by miles but that's all it was; looks. Personality-wise, Robbie wasn't so fantastic; he was arrogant and loud, and since moving to Glasgow six months earlier there wasn't a week went by that he wasn't in the headmaster's office for fighting. All in all, he was bad news. Not the sort of person any self-respecting parent would want their teenage girl taking to do with.

For a brief moment their eyes met from across the room and despite how hard she tried she couldn't tear herself away from him. He flashed her one of those smiles that caused most females within a five mile radius to fall for him instantly before his attention was captured by one of his friends.

She turned her back to him attempting to concentrate on something that Lisa and her friends were discussing which, to her disdain, turned out to be Robbie and his mile long list of ex-girlfriends.

"I heard he slept with Jessica Rowland."

Lisa shook her head. "No, that was Eileen Cairns."

"Oh for God's sake, it was probably both of them. You know Ross, promiscuity's his middle name," Jackie snapped as she got to her feet. The other four girls fell silent and expecting the worst she slowly looked over her shoulder at Robbie and a much shorter blonde boy she knew from biology as Mark. Beside her, Lisa had recovered from the shock of having _the_ Robbie Ross so close to her and was busy smiling up at him and flipping her mass of golden curls.

Feeling stupid for her outburst, Jackie excused herself and made her way through the crowded room and out into the hotel foyer. Much to her surprise there was no one around so she made her way up the grand staircase and pushed open the French doors which led out onto the second floor balcony over-looking the hotel grounds.

She shivered against the cold as she leant her elbows on the stone wall which was decorated with fairy lights giving it a fairytale look. Jackie couldn't help but smile at how nice it was to have a little bit of peace and quiet, however, much to her annoyance after only a few minutes she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and prayed that it would be a member of the hotel staff who weren't likely to bother her.

"Hello." She looked up in annoyance at Robbie who was standing her right with his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" She didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but she didn't apologise.

Seemingly unphased by her tone he asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

Jackie wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face, but she remained calm. "That obvious?"

"I think everyone in the hotel is well aware of your dislike for this prom." He smiled over at her and she rolled her eyes by way of a reply.

"Is there a reason you're out here?" she asked abruptly, turning her attention again to the gardens.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I wanted to have a conversation with a girl who isn't part of my adoring fan club." He laughed quietly and moved so that they were standing side by side.

"You picked up on that, did you? Go to the top of the class."

"Promiscuity's his middle name," he quoted, smiling down at her while she shook her head and smiled suddenly feeling unusually embarrassed. "That was quite good. Pretty _and_ funny."

"Thanks, I suppose," she replied flatly not wanting him to know how pleased she was to hear that from him. Absently, she smoothed down a crease on her dark red dress that fell to her ankles, the back of which trailed slightly on the ground. She had picked it out simply because it had been the cheapest available, but honestly, she adored the dress and the way it stood out against her light skin tone and how it seemed to enhance her figure.

"Aren't you coming back inside? You must be freezing." He asked and she shook her head. Loud music drifted up the stairs from the dining room and Jackie immediately recognised it as Boston's 'More Than A Feeling'. "Okay then."

She glanced up at him, expecting him to return to the prom and resume being adored by the entire year group. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She didn't reply and he stated, "I'm staying up her with you, I didn't realise there was a problem with that."

"Shut up, Ross," he snapped at his sarcasm.

'More Than A Feeling' gave way to Eric Carmen's 'Make Me Lose Control' and in a flash Robbie had extended his hand to her. Feeling shocked and confused she gingerly took his hand, jumping a little when he placed a hand on her waist and pulled him closer to him until they were merely an inch apart.

"And we're dancing because?" she asked after several minutes, unintentionally killing the mood.

"Admit it, you like it," he stated with a smile. Jackie just shook her head and laughed. "Actually, now that I think about it, this song isn't that romantic. Let's go." His hand slid from her waist but he kept a firm grip on her hand as he led her through the open doors and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked, pulling up her dress as she hurried after him.

"Downstairs."

"Robbie," she said sounding like a disappointed parent. "I don't want everyone seeing us together. They'll start talking about us."

He looked over his shoulder at her and sent her a small smile. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'd like to show off my future girlfriend."

For the first time that night Jackie smiled a genuine smile.

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Fanfiction hasn't been working for me lately so I was unable to post this, plus I've been in Belfast for a while. Anyway, I don't like this as much as the last one, I liked the idea but it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to._

_I'll probably be sticking with songfics for a while, so if anyone has any song suggestions that would be greatly appreciated __J_


	3. Perfection

**Author's Note:** _I've been writing this for nearly a week, I just kept writing a little bit and then getting distracted. I don't like it that much it's just a bit, for lack of a better word, bleh. Thank you to FreekyDisaster18 for suggesting the song :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Taggart. Fearless belongs to Taylor Swift._

It was raining heavily when the two detectives stepped out from their shelter in the doorway of the brightly lit restaurant. The dark street was deserted and the sounds of the city were drowned out by the roar of the sudden downpour. Jackie raised her hands above her head in an attempt to protect her hair from the onslaught of rain but they froze halfway as she thought better of it and instead buried them in the pockets of her coat and lowered her head. The ever-considerate Robbie paid no mind to the already drenched woman by his side and continued hurriedly towards his car with Jackie following at a slower pace due to her heels which caused her to be unsteady on her feet.

He looked back and said something to her when he reached the car but the sound of the rain crashing down around them masked his words and she simply nodded by way of a reply. Robbie held the car door open for her and she climbed in, collapsing into the leather seat glad of the small amount of heat that had been conserved in the car. Just as the thought passed through her mind she was hit by a sudden cold rush as Robbie opened his door and got in beside her, taking his time in shutting the door. Immediately Jackie felt that familiar feeling of annoyance welling up inside of her and she bit back a complaint not wanting to spoil the nice night the two of them had had.

As though reading her mind Robbie turned to her, asking, "Good night?" It was more of a statement than a question; a woman not enjoying time spent with Robbie Ross could only signal the world's demise. Feeling a little like a sheep she nodded.

"Yeah. It was okay." She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had enjoyed every minute spent in his company. "Now I've joined the thousands of women to have went on a date with you," she said with a laugh. The original plan had been for all four of them to go out to celebrate solving a particularly gruelling case but Stuart had remembered at the last minute that he had prior commitments and Burke had muttered something about a meeting he had to be up early for the next day. Neither Jackie nor Robbie doubted for a moment that it had been planned to end up that way but they kept quiet about it.

A smile graced his lips at her words, but Jackie, whose head was turned towards the window as she looked out at the street didn't notice. Predictably, the rain thundering on the roof of the car ceased and neither of them could resist an eye roll at their luck. Starting the car Robbie opened his mouth to speak but at the last minute thought better of it; it sounded far too cheesy to comment on the picturesque appearance of the streetlights reflected in the puddles after the rainfall. Remaining silent he put the car into gear and pulled away from the kerb.

Just a few inches away Jackie tugged on her seatbelt and glanced over at the uncharacteristically quiet man by her side. He was undeniably perfect, that very thought was shared by most of the female population of Glasgow, and most likely some of the men, too; and running a hand through his dark hair it took all of her self-control not to lean over and kiss him. She despised the feeling of adoration whenever she was near him, somehow it made her feel vulnerable like nothing good could come of it, after all, she would only end up getting hurt when he found some attractive woman who was half his age. It was best to ignore it, to keep their friendship purely platonic.

The journey to her home in the West End passed by all too quickly for their liking and with a distinct lack of conversation, however, Jackie knew that it was much better that way; she didn't want to say something she might regret and the more her eyes lingered on him the more likely that seemed. The car drew to a halt in front of the steps leading up to her front door and throwing a quick 'thank you' over her shoulder she stepped out of the car and onto the rain soaked street, and, much to her surprise Robbie followed.

"What do you want, Robbie?" she asked while fumbling around in her purse for her house keys.

"What does it look like?" He flashed her a smile that made her heart melt. "Can't a friend see another friend home?" She hated that word, especially when he was referring to her, because she knew that they would never be more than friends. It was stupid thinking otherwise, why on earth would a man who could get any woman he wanted with just a smile bother with someone as plain as Jackie Reid? She felt foolish for being so pathetic and selfish like she was a teenager again, and quickly dispelled the thoughts from her mind. Far too much time had been wasted just thinking about him and she wasn't about to waste any more.

"For God's sake!" she snapped when she still couldn't find her keys and just resisted throwing the purse to the ground while Robbie watched on in amusement wondering how women could lose everything in their minute purses.

"Jackie, for the love of God the purse is not that bloody big," he said finally with a quiet laugh and typically she shot him a glare that would silence most criminals. Despite the look that he was receiving from the smaller woman he couldn't stop himself, he had thought too long and hard about this moment to just let it pass him by.

Jackie was astonished to find that her hands were shaking, and slowly her grip loosened on the purse until it slipped from her hands and fell at their feet, her keys landing a few inches away. He stepped closer until there was barely an inch between them; she had seen enough rom com's to know what was coming next, and somehow, despite having experienced the same thing countless times in the past it was different, special even, simply because it was him. His lips met hers, and, much like him, the kiss was beyond perfect and she leant into him as his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close.

What felt like an eternity later he pulled away though his arms remained securely locked around her waist and his fingers played with the material of her coat. Oblivious to the rain which had started again she rested her hands on his chest enjoying the closeness and longing for the feeling of his lips against hers. "Would you like to come in?" she asked after a lengthy silence between them and to her surprise he shook his head.

Robbie's eyes met hers and he stroked her cheek gently in a loving manner. "No." She must have looked disappointed, or perhaps confused as he explained, "Jackie, I don't want you to be another one-night stand. You mean more to me than any of those women and you deserve better than that. I want us to have something real; something special. Don't you?"

She answered him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened, and this time it was Jackie who broke off the kiss. "Goodnight Robbie." Their lips met again briefly before she slipped out from his grip and gathered her purse and keys and let herself in thinking that it was a perfect ending to a perfect evening.

_Is it just me or is my writing going downhill?_

_I lost my tongue bar. I don't even know how that's possible.._


End file.
